How to Deal
by megzy143
Summary: From broken hearts to untold secrets; from wounding lies to torn apart families. Appalling class grades, unwanted attention, life changing rumors, and enticing forbidden desires. This is how you deal with it all. RxS, AxRo,onsided KairixOC,VincentxOC


_**Author's Note: **__Hello world and all who inhabit it! You know, I always write stories and post them on here, but I get bored with them and end up deleting them later. Hopefully this won't be the case…again XD. Any who enjoy my beloved readers!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I wish I did at times. Ha-ha! I do own my OC that will be a big part of this fan fiction, you'll know who it is =) _

_**Summary: **__From broken hearts to untold secrets; from wounding lies to torn apart families. Appalling class grades, unwanted attention, life changing rumors, and enticing forbidden desires. There's only so much you can handle on your own; this is how you deal with it all._

_**How to Deal**_

**Chapter One****: **_**Kings and Queen**_

**Sora's P.O.V**

Not to sound all high and mighty, but I'm not really afraid of anything. Heights, eh, nerve wrecking but not scared. Snakes, spiders, lizards, etc.: who cares? The dark, it's whatever. When I say I'm not afraid of anything, I really mean I'm not afraid of anything.

'_So why the hell are your palms sweaty and shaking like crazy?'_

I cursed at my conscience for pointing out the obvious. Okay, I'll admit that I'm SLIGHTLY scared on this particular day, but who wouldn't be on their first day at a new school? Mind you, this isn't just any school; this is the Radiant Garden Academy School of the Arts. Jeez, that's a mouthful isn't it? Anyway, this school is the best of the best when it comes to private schools and art schools. Hell, I'm surprised I even got into this school. I have my mom, Amai, to thank for that.

My mom knew how much I've wanted to go to this high school and she made it all possible by saving up as much money as she could from the small salary she was given at her job and sending in a DVD of me playing the piano at the mall one day. How she took that video I'll never know, but I'm forever grateful that she did. After relocating to a neighborhood closer to the academy and sending in my transcripts from my old school I now stand at the entrance of what looked like a palace. No joke, this place is huge! White pillars, marble staircases, towering buildings of white and ivory, and cobblestone sidewalks. A gorgeous fountain in the middle of the courtyard with beautiful, exotic flowers everywhere. All I could really say was…

"Wow."

I continued to stare at the golden encrusted letters that glittered brightly at the top of the main building. I can feel my heart racing, either from nerves or excitement or maybe both. I'm just glad I'm finally here.

"Sora!"

I look to my left from where the voice came and I immediately smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hey Kairi," I called out to her. Kairi Hana, she's one of my closest friends and also a student at Radiant Gardens. She's been going here since her freshman year of high school because of her amazing violin playing skills and she loves the place. Now we can finally go to school together, though it took me a year to actually get in the academy.

She stood in front of me now, her long auburn hair flowing over her shoulders and a bright smile on her face. She wore the sophomore girls' uniform to the school, a solid color skirt of blue and an all white button-down collared blouse.

"You finally made it," she said with a cheery voice.

"Yeah, I've been standing here for about ten minutes though," I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"Don't worry, I'm a student aid at the front office and told them you may be a bit late for your first day here. It is a bit scary."

I gave Kairi a grateful smile. "Thanks, I can always count on you."

"I know," she giggled. "Now come on! I already have your schedule with me; your first class is Music Theory. It's a pretty easy class so you'll do well in there. Plus, the teacher, Mrs. Gainsborough, is really nice so you don't have to worry about her being mean."

I sighed, "Thank god! A pain in the ass teacher on the first day would've been a real bitch."

"Yeaaah, you may want to hold back on the cursing here; the administration is strict about that," Kairi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ohhhhh…"

Kairi motioned for me to follow her into the main building. We first went to my locker, which was conveniently located next to Kiari's (Hmmm, I wonder how that was made possible?). After, she gave me a quick tour of the whole school, which took forever since there were like three other buildings to the place. We soon headed over to my first class with an hour left to spare. Kairi turned to me before opening the door, "Ready?" I gave her a nod and we both entered the room. No surprise, it was huge too, but it didn't stop me from gapping at the place.

"Hello Mrs. Gainsborough!" Kairi said as she walked to the woman who stood at the front of the class. It's weird, I always thought teachers were old and mean with dentures, but Mrs. Gainsborough was from any of that. Her light brown hair was done up in a ponytail that was braided, a pink ribbon holding it all together. She wore a light pink dress that complimented her green eyes very well. All the while her smile was warming and welcoming.

"Hello Kairi, it's good to see you. And who do we have here? Sora Kishi perhaps?"

"Yup! That's him! Sorry he's late, I was showing him around campus,  
>Kairi explained.<p>

"Oh it's alright, it's his first day," Mrs. Gainsborough gave me a warm smile, "We're happy to have you here, Sora."

I smiled back at her, "Glad to be here Mrs. Gainsborough."

* * *

><p>My Music Theory class was great! After Kairi left I sat next to a kid that I recognized as Tidus Nami, a boy that lives in my neighborhood. At least I sort of knew someone in that class. After Music Theory I had Algebra II with Mr. Luxord Dira (Hey, this may be an art school, but we still have to take our regular academic classes) and I met a pretty spunky girl named Selphie Ninfu. And I thought Kairi was hyper, this chick took crazy to a whole new level! She was still pretty cool though. My third class was English II with Mr. Vincent Valentine, or as I like to call him, "Vampire Dude". Seriously, he looked like a friggin' vampire! Long, raven black hair, pale skin, crimson red eyes; plus he was a little creepy. I enjoyed his class and all, but that guy gave me the willies!<p>

Kairi had told me earlier in the day that I had my lunch period with her after my third class, so that's what brings me here now: standing in the middle of the cafeteria with hundreds of gossiping and chattering students with my lunch tray in hand. I've got to say, for a school they had pretty good looking food. Spaghetti with **real **meatballs! I can't even tell you how excited I am! Back to the point, I'm looking for my auburn haired friend in this massive sea of kids that wore different colored uniforms according to their grade. Freshman students wore beige and white, sophomores wore navy blue and white, juniors had to wear burgundy and ivory, and the seniors wore black and white. Honestly, all these colors are confusing me!

"Sora! Over here!" I heard Kairi call out to me and I quickly made my way to the table she was at. With her sat three other people I didn't recognize, one of them wearing the juniors' uniform and the other two wearing the sophomore uniform.

"Hey," I said a little bit awkwardly as I took a seat next to Kairi.

"Nice of you to join us," Kairi smiled, "Sora, this is Roxas Heishi, Axel Honoo, and Namine Heiwa."

The boy, Roxas, greeted me with a nod before going back to his meal. Okay, this may sound a bit crazy but this guy looks almost like me! Well, his hair is more of a honey blonde and his eyes are a lighter shade of blue than mine, but our facial features totally match! Man, now I'm really freaked out. The other guy, Axel, had the coolest hair! It was a bright red, like really bright and it spiked out in the back like a hedgehog. His eyes were an emerald green and he had two tear drop tattoos under each eye. I could tell just by looking at him that he was tall and lanky, but he probably had muscle.

"Nice to meet ya, Sora! It's not often that this school gets new kids," the red head said.

"He's right," the girl, Namine, said, "How do you like it so far?"

Getting over the fact that Namine looked like a blonde version of Kairi I finally answered with a, "It's cool."

"Way to show your enthusiasm, Sora," Kairi laughed.

I grinned, "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in is all."

We ate and talked for a few minutes before Namine cleared her throat. "Um, Kairi, a certain _someone_ is coming this way."

I looked at Kairi in confusion and noticed her eyes had widened a bit and a very light pink blush was now gracing her cheeks.

"Hey, Kairi, are you ok-"

"Excuse me."

We all turned our heads to wear the bell-like voice came from and I literally felt my eyes bulge out of their sockets. A girl with ebony black hair and sun-kissed skin stood at the end of the table. She was a natural beauty because I couldn't spot a single flaw on her face. She wore the junior uniform and in all honestly it fit her well, showing off her curves. What were captivating were her eyes, a pale cyan green. They seemed to glitter with the lighting and it was hard to look away.

"Oh, h-hey Yume," Kairi said, her voice a bit shaky.

The girl Yume gave Kairi a smile and I swear I think Kairi's cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"Hey, thanks for letting me borrow your book on Shakespearean poetry; I really enjoyed it." She handed Kairi the book who took it with an unsteady hand, her eyes not once looking up at Yume's.

"You're welcome."

Yume gave Kairi a concerned look before speaking again. "Well, see you later then." With that she walked off toward her table.

"Okaaay, what was that about Kairi?" I asked, a look of confusion still on my face.

"Nothing, she's just someone I used to be friends with," she said quietly.

"Used to?" I asked.

"Jeez, the girl you just saw was Yume Shinseina. She's a junior here and she's the twin sister of Riku Shinseina and they're the younger siblings of Kadja and Yazoo Shinseina. All four of them are prodigies of this school and Kairi just so happens to have a crush on Yume," Axel explained.

Kairi glared at the red head and kicked him from under the table.

"OW!"

"That's what you get you twat!"

"So is that why you're not friends anymore? Because you told her and she rejected you?" I asked.

Kairi bit at her lower lip, "Umm, well…"

"No, they're not friend because Kairi hasn't told her and decided to distance herself from Yume," Axel said before Kairi gave another hard kick under the table to his leg.

"JEEZ, CAN YOU NOT DO THAT!" Axel yelled in pain.

"Can you shut your mouth?" Kairi yelled back.

While the two continued to bicker, I turned to Namine and Roxas. "So why hasn't she told Yume anything?"

"Well, for one: Yume's straight, so Kairi is afraid of rejection. And two: no one can ask the Shinseina sibilings out, it's like a taboo," Namine said. I arched my brow, not understanding what I was just told. Roxas sighed.

"They're not allowed to date anyone, simple as that. Even if they were allowed to no would ask them out because of their family name. Their basically like royalty around here; the "kings and queen" since their older brothers are Sephiroth and Loz Shinseina," the blonde haired boy said.

My eyes widened. "They're related to _the _Sephiroth and Loz Shinseina? The biggest music producers in Radiant Gardens?"

Namine and Roxas both nodded.

"Yeah, so now you know why," Kairi said, finished arguing with Axel and turning her attention towards me. I can't say I knew what Kairi was feeling, but I did feel bad for her. Keeping something like that inside isn't the best way to handle things.

I let my gaze wander over to the table that Yume went to not too long ago. I only saw one other person with her and I have to say, his hair color was rather…interesting. It looked silver, maybe platinum. Either way, it's something I've never really seen before. I guess he felt me staring at him because this boy turned his head slightly and his eyes locked with mine and I felt my heart skip a beat. I don't mean to sound cheesy but…whoa. This guy he was…well, really good looking. No, that's an understatement; he's beautiful. His skin was really pale, but it suited him well, his platinum bangs cascading over his eyes slightly. They were the same color as Yume's, maybe a shade darker. I felt myself getting lost in those eyes. I felt like I was being hypnotized. We continued to stare at each other for a few seconds more before Kairi snapped me out of my trance.

"Sora? You okay?" she asked, her brows furrowed down in a concerned expression.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I said. I felt the heat rise at my cheeks, though I'm not sure why I was blushing for. That guy, maybe he's Yume's twin Riku?

'_He's gorgeous…'_

Whoaaaaaaaaaa, hold on there! I know I did NOT just think THAT! Jeez, my first day and I'm already caught up in crap like this? Yeah, he looks hot and his eyes are like pools of never ending- okay shut up now, mind! I can feel a frown coming to my face as I battle against my subconscious. I sigh to myself and shove a meatball into my mouth; stupid thoughts. I glance once more at the silverette boy.

I don't know what this feeling is, but it'll either make me or break me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Megzy: Thank you all for reading! Until next time, read and review! Toodles! 3<strong>_


End file.
